In one conventional stator winding system, a plurality of nozzle holders are driven for movement by the rotation of a heart-shaped cam. Since no synchronized movement of the nozzles is obtained in this system, the delivery of lead wires and lengths of wire between the magnetic poles is not uniform. As a result, additional adjustment is required after the magnetic poles are wound. Furthermore, with such stator winders, adjustment in the nozzle stroke is required every time the size of the heart-shaped cam is changed.